1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image-taking apparatus and an image display method, and in particular to a technique for displaying information indicating a particular area included in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Here, an image-taking apparatus (a digital camera) will be described as a conventional art for a display apparatus and an image-taking apparatus. Digital cameras which can detect a particular area (a face) from a subject image have been put to practical use. Such digital cameras can detect a face and perform automatic focus control (AF) and automatic exposure control (AE) for the face area to obtain a subject image with an appropriate focus and exposure even when it is difficult to perform AF and AE by normal image-taking. Furthermore, when a face is detected, a frame is displayed for the detected area, so that an operator can determine whether or not the digital camera has detected a face.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-286940, a digital camera is disclosed which makes it possible to detect a face area existing in a subject image obtained by image taking and let the user know the face area when he performs image taking. AF and AE are performed with the use of the image data indicating the image within a frame. It is possible to record image data indicating a subject image in which the face area is appropriately focused and which has appropriate brightness.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-284203, a digital camera is disclosed which detects a face area existing in a subject image obtained by image taking, and which is provided with a lens control device that controls a lens driving circuit to position a lens at a position where a face evaluation value becomes the largest.